


Becoming Daddy's Diaper(s)

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diaper TF, F/M, Hypnosis, Living Diaper, Soiling, Transformation, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Swan, having worked for quite some time at Atlas Corp, gets subjected to another one of her Daddy's fun ideas.
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Kudos: 10





	Becoming Daddy's Diaper(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWritingDesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/gifts).



> A christmas gift for a good friend~

For people that worked for Atlas Corp, it was completely normal to be ordered around by the big wigs. Whether it was the saints that ruled the different departments or the head of the entire company. It seemed to be a normal occurrence, no matter what the people that worked for the company tried to tell the people that they loved.

However, that was just ordering them around. The common person just got shook around like they were nothing. For those that really mattered to the big wig, they got special treatment. They got to talk directly to the big man himself and get bullied. And that very same bullying would fill them with joy, whether or not they wanted to admit it.

Such was the case for one young wucow, Swan Lovejoy. She had previously been subjected to quite a lot of 'fun' at the expense of her dignity. Whether it was forced to wet herself to test the outfits that he had prepared for her, or dress up like a baby, or even get so fat that she couldn't fit in her chair. She had been through so much, and yet she still kept on coming back. Was she a masochist? Had he managed to ensnare her heart beyond what was considered humane? Nobody could really tell. All that they knew was that she just kept heading back to him, regardless of the consequences...

"Wonder what the boss wants me for..." Swan mused as she paced back and forth inside the elevator that headed straight up into the boss' penthouse. The last time she was up there, she... Actually, she couldn't really remember. Wasn't she up there with her sister last time? Maybe she should call her when she was done and see what she thought of the boss...

The elevator came to a close as the doors opened up, and a rather stinky smell filled the air around her. The brown-furred anthro winced as she stepped inside, waving her hand in front of her face to try and clear the scent. "What is that smell? Boss? Did you cook something in here?"

"Swan, Swan, Swan." The young and charismatic voice of the head of Atlas Corp, Atlas Grimwald himself, echoed from behind her as the short-statured boy prodded her on the back. "What did I tell you about calling Daddy Boss? Come on, I thought you had learned by now." He sounded so disappointed, so utterly surprised that she'd forget something so basic.

The gears inside the wucow's head started turning, as the plump-bodied wucow started muttering an apology. She could feel her stomach turning and her bowels growing a little crowded, as they always did whenever he got like this. "S-Sorry, Daddy." She finally said out loud, her eyes spinning a little to show a bit of a hypnotic trance.

"Good. At least you know when to stop. Now then, why do you think I called you up here?" Atlas chimed as he patted his big baby girl on the back, giggling as he squished his terribly spread thighs together. "Can you use that little pea brain for big girl thoughts, or do I have to spell it out?"

Swan hummed and hawed, her big tail swinging back and forth the more she listened to her short Daddy. She tried her very, definitely hardest to try and figure out what he was talking about... Only for a cute fart to slip out from between her mounds, causing her to giggle and shake her head. "Nope, I dunno, Daddy!"

"Of course, I didn't think you'd actually be able to figure things out." The boy laughed as he turned her around, slapping the front of his now-terribly-obvious diaper with a big grin. "Look at this, would you? My latest and greatest work!" He chimed, the poopy caught within sloshing around with every little move he made...

The wucow looked at the diaper and started rubbing her temples, wondering why the diaper looked so familiar. Like, it was big and white, despite being filled with a super-duper huge mess. It was even a little blonde and black, kinda like... Waaaait, hold on.

"Daddy, did you see Opal anywhere?" Swan asked, swaying her hips back and forth. Now that she thought about it, it had been like a week since she last saw her. And the last she remembered, they were both in the same room. And then not long after that, she couldn't find her...

Atlas laughed in her face as he patted his diaper, straining a little as it started sinking a couple more inches while filling it with even more of his dominant dumps. "Well, little Baby Swan, guess who's wrapped around Daddy's waist? Somebody loudmouthed, somebody rude, somebody that really should've thought about what she said when she last saw her Daddy!" The boy continued laughing, swaying his hips back and forth with a big grin on his face.

The wucow slowly started grimacing as she got a whiff of the smell from his big diaper, and then even more so as she realized what the colors of the diaper were supposed to be. "Wait... Did Daddy turn Opal into a diaper? How'd you do that?" She asked, kneeling down and prodding at the diaper for a few seconds...

Only for a face to slowly appear on the front of it, one that was decidedly peeved about this entire arrangement. "Stop... filling... MEEEEE!" The voice of the wucow's sister screamed out from the face on the diaper that looked just like hers. She even winced as her face was patted by the hand...

"Nope. You called me very bad names, Opal. So you get to be my pants for the next little while. Consider it a little treat for being such a goooood baby girl." Atlas chimed as his boyish cheeks let out just a bit more filth, weighing her down even more...

Swan looked at the face on the diaper, and then at the face of her boss-daddy, then back at the diaper and her daddy once more. "Ehehe, Opal looks really silly like a diaper. But she looks super comfy too!" The brown-furred wucow giggled, her mind basically turned into mush from the ways she had been treated over the last little while.

"I'll show you comfy when I've shoved my hoof SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU'RE GOING TO NEED THOSE DAMN DIAPERS HE KEEPS PEDDLING YOU!" Opal's voice echoed from her face, her expression wincing and grimacing even further as the diaper sagged just a little further down.

Atlas let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed ahold of the tapes on his waistband, yanking it down with ease as he lifted himself out of the dirty underwear. "She really is a noisy one, huh? Well, I'm about done filling her for now. I think it's a good idea to change her out for something fresh and cozy..."

Swan lightly nudged her sister-diaper, listening to her angry shouts as she kicked away at the poopy-filled living diaper. "Opal's so funny like this, ehehe... Maybe I should be just as cozy, I think I'd have a really funny face..." The silly Wucow muttered idly, not noticing the menacing and worrying look on her Daddy's face.

"Oh, you'd have the cutest face of them all, Baby Swan. Here, let Daddy do what he needs to do, and then..." The boy laughed as he put his hands on the furred wucow's head, slowly slipping a syringe out of his pocket as he jabbed it into her thigh...

His baby girl let out a whine as she felt her body quickly and rather suddenly growing limp. It was like most of her body was stiffening, and she was already pretty stiff between the legs. Not only that but the more that she tried to move after that, the less she felt like she could do. What was Daddy doing to her?

Atlas just watched as the brown-furred anthro slowly collapsed onto the ground, her body growing bigger and wider. She was already pretty pudgy, but her tummy only served as the midsection of the diaper she'd become. The front and the back needed to be not only big but equally so, as her butt started really growing.

Swan's face slowly but surely started to spread out, losing a lot of the defined features as she was reduced to a snout, a pair of eyes, and a smile, all of them growing wider and wider as she kept transforming. The fluff of her fur started to smoothen out, giving her a different texture compared to a normal diaper. She was going to be big, brown, which would make it much harder to see if she was messy. At least when compared to her sister, whose white fur was terrible at hiding that mess.

Her arms and her legs, which had already stretched out beyond all belief thanks to the serum rushing through her, slowly turned into the wings of a diaper. Her digits turned into a set of tapes, made to bind her around a waist like a certain boy-sized Daddy's. And with her midsection turning into one big mass of plush instead of a fat belly, it seemed like she was about ready to be used...

"Ehehehe... I'm all big and squishy!" The wucow giggled as she tried to wriggle her big 'wings' around, with absolutely no effect. All she could do was lie down there, waiting for somebody to wear her. Just like her sister had been.

Said sister was currently busy growling and gagging, filled with enough poopy to fill a small pool. "How in the ever-loving hell are you enjoying this!?" Opal groaned and whined as she squirmed around. She wanted this to be over, but she didn't have any way of getting transformed back.

Atlas rubbed his hands together with a big grin on his face. "You really turned into something amazing, Baby Swan!" The boy giggled as he took a seat right on top of her adorably thick midsection, grabbing ahold of the living diaper's wings as he ground his dirty crotch up against that bit of padding. "Mmmph... It feels so good too. You're even better than that dumb sister of yours!"

Swan giggled as she heard Daddy praise her, giggling even further as she was wrapped tightly around his waist. She even got rather quickly snapped shut, her many tapes keeping the two halves of her padded self held together with surprising tightness. "Ehehehe, Daddy's so nice to be wrapped around. You're so big down there!" She giggled so childishly, feeling the boy's surprising girth as the face on her diapered self grinned like a big dork...

"You think I'm nice to be wrapped around? Well, little Swan. Have you thought about what happens what a boy wears a big diaper? One that's meant to be used?" The boy giggled, his grin turning positively devilish as he rubbed the face of his Baby-Wucow-Diaper.

The living diaper blinked a couple of times, only for her face to grimace one more time. Oh. She knew exactly what was about to happen. And... Unlike her eternally whining sister, she couldn't help herself from grinning and giggling a little more after that. Because she liked being filled with poopy, especially when it came from Daddy!

Atlas licked his lips bit by bit as he pushed down on his bowels, gasping and panting as a powerful flow of pure waste flooded out of his bowels. He could feel furred diaper sinking bit by bit, weighing him down as dozens of pounds were filling her. And she didn't grow even a little bit extra brown, the fur that hadn't been fully smoothed out serving to block the dirty stuff.

With how much he had packed into her in such a short amount of time, it was a surprise that she didn't start to tear a bit. Opal had, but she... She was so much more durable. And he still had lunch ahead of him too, causing his smile to mirror the one that his diaper had. 

"Daddy packed me sooo full, ehehe... " Swan giggled, her eyes turning into bright and happy hearts thanks to her filling. Yet again, the boy's constant use of her was showing its toll...

Oh yes. The two were going to have so much fun together…


End file.
